


just maybe

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe he's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just maybe

the thing about simon snow is that he’s beautiful.

his skin is gold and his hair is bronze and his eyes and blue and his wings are such a vibrant red that they almost jump out at you- they cast dramatic shadows on the wall and they make his eyes burn and-

yes, he’s beautiful.

and he chose baz.

sometimes, on a bad day, baz can’t wrap his mind around that. he’s under no illusions about himself; he’s handsome, in a functional way. he uses his peculiar brand of looks (nose too big for his marble grey face, eyes that droop down at the corners, full lips, strong cheekbones) to charm pretty, wealthy girls under his father’s approving eye, and he makes girls giggle when he smiles, but he’s not a heartbreaker. he’s not _simon_.

simon holds him closer, on those days, calls him love after every sentence like it’s a reassurance (or a promise), presses little kisses to his cheeks and lips and eyelids until baz blushes (if he’s eaten enough) and pushes him away and he loves him for it.

it’s hard to hold much against him lately. baz supposes that’s what love does to you- proper love, not the heady mix of love and lust and hate he used to hold.

it’s nice.

simon’s curled into his side, eyes fixed on the screen- they’re watching something stupid on netflix (he isn’t really paying attention but simon seems to like it)- and baz presses a kiss to his hair. the tail wrapped around his waist squeezes slightly.

and baz lets himself believe that, maybe, he really is worth it.


End file.
